The interior of windows are often provided with window coverings such as curtains, shutters or shades for personal privacy and for blocking light passing through the windows. Window curtains are typically suspended from elongated rods mounted to the wall above the windows. These curtains are typically custom sized and shaped to fit a particular window. Therefore, it is usually not practical to re-use the curtain on another window of a different size.
Similarly, shutters and shades are typically custom manufactured to conform closely to the inner dimensions of a window frame to which they are mounted, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,569, 4,917,167, and 3,661,195. Again, as these products are of a selected width and height they too cannot be easily transferred and properly fitted to another window of a different width or height. Some window shades have been designed to adjust horizontally to the size of a window opening, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,101. However, these types of window shades are not also adjustable in height. Furthermore, these window shades are designed to be mounted either within the window opening or totally removed from the opening, hence they cannot quickly and easily be moved back and forth between an open and closed configuration.
It thus is seen that a need remains for a window covering which may be adapted to fit windows of various sizes. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.